For Great Justice
by icer01
Summary: Apollo is alone at the office, when an unexpected visitor he hasn't seen before turns up. Apollo Justice, meet Maya Fey. And with the pair's characteristic idiosyncrasies, things could get interesting...


_Written per meme request. No excessive spoilers. _

Apollo had barely seen Mr Wright since the jury trial. Mr Wright had thanked him politely for his role in clearing his name, but apart from that he had been constantly absent, his whereabouts unknown to Apollo. Apollo supposed this was not something significantly new. He had seen and spoken on the phone to Trucy a couple of times, but she appeared to be largely absent as well. Maybe she was at school?

So Apollo was somewhat taken aback when he turned up at Wright and Co. one day intending to do some paperwork and found that Mr Wright was actually there. Though, it seemed, imminently leaving again, Apollo apparently not of enough import to divulge as to his whereabouts. "You can call me if something urgent happens," offered Phoenix generously as he exited the doorway.

Apollo immersed himself in his paperwork. He was thrilled when he heard a knock at the door. Perhaps it was an important client, he fantasised, who had heard of the stunning reputation of the great Apollo Justice and was desperate for him to take his case!

Apollo's delusion faded as he opened the door only to reveal Ema's frustrated glare. He was still somewhat thrilled, as he speculated maybe this was a sign she was warming to him, but she merely demanded to know if Mr Wright was present, and upon hearing he was not, excused herself in a hurry, only pausing to deliver a gift of a crate of Snackoos, which, she severely rebuffed, were for Mr Wright's consumption only and _not Apollo's_.

Time passed, and Apollo found it harder and harder to concentrate on his paperwork as boredom set in. He switched on the TV to have 'The Law Report' drone in the background. He mentally rearranged the piles of mess littering Mr Wright's agency. He fantasised about a stunningly beautiful and powerful client entering the office and demanding to hire him as a lawyer. (As opposed to one of those lost D - grade performers who turned up desperate for Mr Wright's 'Talent Agency'.)

Finally, there was a knock and the door, and Apollo leapt up enthusiastically.

He was quite taken aback. The woman's dark eyes analysed him with interest and a slight betrayal of calculated recognition. She radiated a slight air of mystique, exuded a certain unassuming power and authority, and, Apollo was forced to admit, possessed certain qualities of seeming grace and beauty.

Oh, and her outfit was insanely weird.

What the hell was she doing in a dump like this?

"Oh, hi," she said politely. 'Is Phoenix here?" Apollo felt slightly overwhelmed.

"I'm sorry, Mr Wright is out at present. Which of our services did you require?" He hoped it wasn't the 'Talent Agency'. Maybe that was the outfit of some weird other type of magician?

"Oh, know when he'll be back? I was just doing a channelling near here, so I thought I'd drop by.."

"Channelling?" questioned Apollo, confused.

"Spirit channelling. I'm a spirit medium."

"WHAT??" Apollo was unable to avoid stammering, incredulous.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself," she continued, unabashed. "I'm Maya Fey. I'm Phoenix's girlfriend."

"GIRLFRIEND?"

Apollo blushed. Geez, that had sure come out bad. "I.. I'm sorry, I never knew Mr Wright had a girlfriend" he stammered, immediately realising that this had merely sounded even more tactless.

"You're Apollo Justice, aren't you?" continued Maya.

"Uh, yes!" stammered Apollo, taken aback. He tried to rectify his indiscretion by making polite conversation. "So, you're a ..spirit medium" Oops. He was unable to hide his incongruous tone.

"Yes!" confirmed Maya.

Realisation dawned on Apollo. "Oh, I get it. It's like acting?"

"Acting? No, not really..."

"But you don't really channel the spirits, surely?"

"Huh?" Maya's eyes flashed brief annoyance. "Of course I do! When did you say Phoenix was going to be back, anyway?"

"I.. I don't know. He didn't say"

"Damn. Guess I'll wait for him for a little while then.." Her eyes suddenly drifted beyond Apollo and affixed to the TV screen. "Oh look!"

The Law Report had seemingly finished and the screen was filling with a cheesy darkened half-moon and a bold logo declaring _'ALUMINIUM SAMURAI. Neo Neo Olde Tokyo: RETRIBUTION_'. "It's my 3rd favourite episode of the 5th series," she explained enthusiastically, her eyes seized with a maniacal fervour, before the episode title had even been shown. The Titanium Magistrate's imposing shimmering visage slowly consumed the screen. She turned up the volume.

Apollo gaped with horror at the cheesy action scenes and overly dramatic assaulting loud music.

This definitely qualified as an emergency.

"I'll.. ring Mr Wright and tell him you're here," he offered.

"Oh. Thanks Apollo!" she answered brightly, her eyes remaining affixed to the TV screen.

"Uh, Mr Wright?" began Apollo. (Maya was seemingly oblivious to all but the TV screen.) "Somebody.. turned up, wanting to see you." He attempted to recall Maya's name, but contracted a mental blank. "She, um, seems to think she's a spirit medium." Apollo still couldn't obscure his scepticism.

" Oh. Is it.. _Maya_?" guessed Mr Wright with seemingly out-of-character enthusiasm.

"Um. Yes!" recalled Apollo. "She, uh, can't really channel spirits, can she?" he couldn't resist asking, lowering his voice so Maya wouldn't overhear.

"Of course she can!"

"Huh? You're joking?"

"No. I've seen it with my own eyes!"

It was official. There really was something weird in that 'Grape Juice' and 'Fingerprint Powder'.

"Tell Maya I'll be back as soon as possible," directed Mr Wright, before hanging up.

Aluminium Samurai broke for an advertisement block, and Maya turned to Apollo. "Mr Wright is coming back as soon as he can."

"Thanks Apollo!" exclaimed Maya with genuine gratitude.

She studied Apollo. Though they'd never actually met previously, she knew who he was, of course. After all, he'd been defense attorney at two recent cases of utterly paramount importance to Phoenix, and, by extension, her. Her curiosity was piqued as to how he had somehow fallen into the role of Kristoph Gavin's student, but she was aware this was too blatantly tactless a question to actually enquire. She was sure Nick had derived a certain satisfying sarcastic irony from engineering the fall of mentor Gavin via his own student.

Maya couldn't help being a bit sceptical of Apollo's lawyer talent compared to Phoenix's. She knew Phoenix had only hired him because he wasn't qualified to stand in court as a defense attorney by himself now, requiring help on a mere technicality rather than needing anyone to help construct his case for him.

Trucy had described Apollo's 2nd and 3rd cases to her in exceedingly graphic enthusiastic detail, even insisting she watch the DVDs of the court sessions, but, even adjusting for her own significant biases, she was convinced Phoenix had shown far greater proficiency and intelligence during his early cases. And a rookie lawyer like Apollo was probably better than average. It made her realise anew just how insanely lucky she had been to stumble upon the singular Phoenix Wright as her highly inexperienced defense attorney, and not some other well-meaning but not as talented inexperienced defense attorney. Mia had been convinced after his debut trial that Phoenix was a legal genius, and upon making this comparison, Maya could finally confirm that she believed Mia's analysis true. Put in context, Phoenix's performance at his 2nd trial was even more admirable.

Poor Phoenix. It must have been intensely frustrating for him to have no outlet for his lawyer brains. No wonder he had again started vaguely dabbling in law...

There was a knock at the door. Both Maya and Apollo turned to the sound expectantly, but it wasn't Mr Wright, instead, (Apollo's heart lurched) it was a client!

The client demanded a defense attorney. More specifically, they demanded Phoenix Wright as their defense attorney.

Apollo attempted to explain that Mr Wright was unfortunately not practicing as a defense attorney at the moment, but he was a highly qualified defense attorney and could take his case. However, the client was vehemently insistent that they wanted Phoenix Wright, not some inexperienced inferior rookie defense attorney. Maya had been onlooking with interest, but she politely turned away and pretended not to listen as poor Apollo grew steadily more flustered and humiliated.

Finally, the ex-client left, Apollo turned back from the doorway, his face burning, only to have his eyes bug in horror! Maya had torn open the carton of Snackoos, and was fully engaged in rapidly devouring a package.

"Agh! No!" cried Apollo, growing even more flustered. "Those were for 'Mr Wright's consumption _only_!'"

Maya swallowed. "Oh, Nick won't mind!" she assured him brightly. She paused to insert a few chews, then added. "Besides, I fully intend to take him out to dinner after this."

"What if Ema finds out?" panicked Apollo, somewhat irrationally. "She'll think it was me!"

"Huh? Oh don't worry, " soothed Maya. "She'll find my fingerprints on it! Scientifically!"

It seemed Maya was also aware of Ema's characteristic idiosyncrasies. Apollo pictured the bizarre trio, hanging around together sharing a bottle of 'fingerprint powder'...

On reflection, the concept was too disturbing, and he attempted to banish it from his mind.

Apollo figured he'd better be polite to their honoured guest (was she really Mr Wright's girlfriend?) so he attempted further conversation. "So, do you like being a spirit medium?"

"It's okay," replied Maya cheerily. "Kind of expected, being Master of Kurain and all. Though I sometimes wish I had a different job. Something in.. law.." She trailed off, seized by an awareness she'd said too much. The significance of her remark was lost on Apollo however.

Suddenly there was the sound of someone at the door, to which Maya shifted her complete attention.

"Nick!"

She eagerly arose to meet him.

"Maya!" replied Phoenix with equal enthusiasm.

Maya and Phoenix hugged briefly but affectionately, Mr Wright's eyes shining with unrestrained enthusiasm, a boundlessly ecstatic grin splitting his face.

Apollo was compelled, suddenly transfixed by this unexpected insight into a profoundly different perspective on Mr Wright than the reticent enigmatic perception he'd formerly been restricted to.

He could only onlook helplessly as they rapidly launched into a frenzied dialogue almost unintelligible to Apollo, completing each others' sentences, continuously shaking with laughter at apparent in-jokes Apollo didn't get, and generally overflowing with unabashed elation.

Mr Wright was, he reflected sadly, almost an entirely different person.

In due course, Phoenix and Maya appeared to recall Apollo, and began gravitating away from the doorway.

"Agh! _Nick_!" cried Maya accusingly as she accidentally stepped in a large pile of discarded empty grape juice bottles, Phoenix's morning quota, "I thought you said you were going to quit that stuff!"

"I'm sorry Maya! I.. guess I can only resist it when you're around."

Maya's expression melted. "Aww. That's kind of sweet."

--

_That's not much of an ending.. so more when I think of it._


End file.
